gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Sdorica
in Shop, Need to clear Desert Oasis |normal=Angelia & Puggi gumballs |raidgumball= |raidspecial=Eternal Gold +1 |specific=y }} Available in the shop for after clearing Desert Oasis. Complete maze to recruit Angelia Hidden Gumball To get Puggi gumball, Stages *'Duel on the Plain' - *'Demon Invasion' - *'Dangerous Way Back' - *'Kingdom War' - *'Endless Mode' - Enemies Usual Enemies To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Sdorica/Specific. Special Enemies Boss (Transformed Demon Thorn) Skills: *'Touch of Split': Launches an attack every 3 rounds, dealing triple damage to the enemy, Spell Forbidden effect attached (Unable to cast spells, lasts for 2 rounds) *'Rage': Turns into Rage form when suffering fatal damage *'Demon's Land': Deals damage to all enemies by 3% each round *'Hardshell Armor': Physical Resistance +50% When Transformed Demon Thorn is killed once, it revives into Rage form, which has the same stats as above, but has a different set of skills: Skills (Rage form): *'Violent Whipping': Launches an attack every 3 rounds, dealing triple damage to the enemy and removing the enemy buffs *'Demon's Land': Deals damage to all enemies by 5% each round. Increases Attack by 25% for each companion that exists *'Gentle Armor': Spell Resistance +50% Boss Minions The boss is accompanied by 2 Split Demon. Their skills and stats are as follows. Skills: *'Soul Energy Conversion': Launches every 4 rounds. Recovers HP for Transformed Demon Thorn and clears it abnormal state *'Life Link': Decreases HP of Transformed Demon Thorn on death Dragon Wish version of the Boss The boss obtained when using the Divine Dragon wish I want to become stronger! is similar to the normal boss. Maze Mechanics 'Heroes' *There are 6 Heroes that can be unlocked via the use of Million Infuse Bookmark and act as special summons during a run. Can only select 1 as summon but can switch to another anytime. Max Level: 30 *Each have a specific set of skills categorized as: 1-Orb Skill, 2-Orb Skill, 4-Orb Skill, and Advisor Skill. Orb Skills are Active and only those of the currently selected hero can be used. The number corresponds to the item amount required to cast it. * Advisor is a Passive buff that is activated by clicking "enabled" in the description of the skill. To do so, automatically de-activate any currently activated Advisor skill. You also cannot activate the Advisor of the selected hero. *Consume 10 Orbs (depends on the hero if Golden/Black/White) to revive *Resonance: ** Each hero start at resonance level 1 and can be raised up to rank 4 by spending first 5 matching Soul Crystals, then 15, then 30. (So 50 Soul Crystals in total) ** Each upgrade will improve 3 of the 4 hero skill (this is *not* random, each hero has it own upgrade pattern). ** Each upgrade also increases the hero's Attack, Power and Max HP. *** At Resonance level 2, stats are 10% higher than at resonance 1. *** At Resonance level 3, stats are 25% higher than at resonance 1. *** At Resonance level 4, stats are 45% higher than at resonance 1. *Breakthrough: ** Once at resonance level 4, Soul Crystals can be spent for breakthroughs ** 10 Soul Crystals per Breakthrough ** Each Breakthrough further increase the Attack/Power/HP increase given by resonance. After N breakthrough the total gain for resonances and breakthroughs is 45% + N * 5% Pang= x24pxA wandering tiger from the East Alliance, skilled in martial arts.x24px |-| Sione= x24pxA striking woman from a Kingdom Of The Sun noble house.x24px |-| Naya= x24pxSecurity Officer of Paradise Prairie, also one of the greatest archers in the Kingdom Of The Sun.x24px |-| Nolva= x24pxA traveling puppet merchant of Paradise Prairie who is softly spoken, and socially awkward.x24px |-| Tica= x24pxA star pupil at the Rune Academy, optimistic, impulsive and bursting with childish energy.x24px |-| Koll= x24pxLooks just like any other wolf, but is in fact one of the last remaining Glimmer Wolves.x24px Blessed Treasure *Consume 20 MP to accept one bless *Only 3 are available and choices are randomized 'Rune Academy' *Building lets you chose one out of 3 random available runes for 100MP *You can carry up to 3 runes concurrently. *Disenchanting a rune gives 100 EP. (Has to be done 10 times for a DP quest) Maze Interactions Rei *Found on F1 *Gives Million Infuse Bookmark x1, Soul Energy x10, Golden Orb x5, Black Orb x5, White Orb x5 Legion Post *Can encounter multiple times in a run *Gives 1 random Task per encounter as per below: Note: Even though you don't get normal credit for kills made by the heroes, those kills do still count for the tasks. Crystal Arch *Mine Robber's Remains: Receive randomly Fluffy Hat/Fluffy Gloves/Fluffy Boots or other equipment/items *Ore Vein: Receive 6x Golden/Black/White Orbs or 10 to 15x Soul Energy See God of Thieves Items#Sdorica for GGoT items. Desert Market *1 Million Infuse Bookmark: 100 EP *1 Golden/Black/White Orb: 30 EP *Seafood Soup: 100 EP *Prairie Stele: 200 EP *Origin Seed: 200 EP *Bear Woodcarving: 200 EP *Dragon Slayer's Tear: 400 EP The Book of Bequeathers *"Observe" - Gives one of: **Recover 30% HP **Defense +1 **Power +1/+2 **Attack +1/+2 **+5% spell effect to one element of magic *"Search" - Gives 1x/2x Million Infuse Bookmark Training Room *Appears on every floor ending in 9. *Consume Soul Energy to upgrade Heroes. (333 Soul Energy to reach Max level of 30) Rune Academy *Consume 100 MP to engrave the rune *Check Runes *Engraved rune store in the bag to take effect. Can carry up to 3 runes at the same time Aosta Lab *Consume 50 HP to join the experiment *"Join the Experiment" - one of: ** Stat boost, one off: Attack +2, Power +2, HP +20, MP+20 ** 3 random scrolls ** Effects +5% for all spells of one realm (Fire, Light,...) ** 3 random Square/Tentacled/Round Demons appears Runic Post-Chaise *Consume 30 Soul Energy to go back 15 floors Note: If you skip to use the carriage and advance to next floor it will not appear again in the maze, even if PoE or Magic Carpet are used. At the same time if encoutered, but for some reason (insufficient amount of soul energy) not used, it still can be made available by using SL/30. What is more - if SL/30 is used in this situation and then PoE or Magic Carpet to go some floors back, the carriage may appear at a floor lower than the one, where it appeared initially. Fallen King City *"Enter" - Defeat enemies inside and "Pick up" Scorchingsun Cannon (Turn over all the slates and kill all the enemies) *If you have God of Thieves' Lantern, a Treasury Gate will appear. It can only be opened with Angelia as main. You will be rewarded with 3 Silk Wallets, 5 Million Infuse Bookmarks and 572EP. **First Silk Wallet ever is worth in settlement, others are worth each Pretty Flowers *"Pick" - Pretty Flowers (Remove all debuffs) *4th time picking will encounter Fatima *After defeating, check below: Fatima Consume 3 Pretty Flowers to ask for forgiveness *"Hand over flowers" - Quest for Strayer Forest activates *"Attack Her" Nether Wick works - Fight Fatima again with additional skills. Defeating will drop Leopard Knife (Attack+3, Inflicts 15% extra damage when you attack Beast) Strayer Forest *Encounter on random floor (61+) after giving 3 Pretty Flowers back to Fatima and agree to the request *"Deep into the Forest": Fight Flower Nepansus Corpses Loots Potion Formula *Refined Soul Energy - from Mine Robber's Remains *Colored Soul Box - from Mine Robber's Remains *Runic Ink - from Mine Robber's Remains *Ancient Dragon's Tear from Mine Robber's Remains Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and carry them away: *Heart of Ancient Tree (Boss loot) *Test Subject - MX46: See God of Thieves Items#Sdorica *And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see here. Title Loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Gumball Specific Loots Check here Tips *Enabling Tica's Healing Vibes helps a lot keeping the other heroes healed up *Sione's Blade of Glory and Blade Runner makes the BOSS easier to deal with Quests / DP Boss Package Reward Kill Boss on 90F to claim 20x Puggi and 20x Rainbow Shell. Notes *Referenced video (pre-release devs test) used for initial data was provided by Jenny Zhao via Discord; Differences from the referenced video and posted data is possibly due to text corrections and adjustments upon release (if there'll be any) **Things not found on the video were sourced from Beta posts and speedrun video shared External links *Promotional Video: https://youtu.be/5iOuL8RS2o8 *Referenced Video (Unlisted): https://youtu.be/1F10m1kv8no *Original file: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1il11Fe_MvDS7qGyAK0v6aMPJKamSby-w Category:Mazes